A battery-powered electronic device typically undergoes a number of tests prior to large scale production. Such tests can be performed on a device-under-test (DUT), which is substantially similar with respect to functional components to the final production device, and in many cases is the final production device. For example, a mobile electronic device typically undergoes at least three tests: Radio Frequency Test, Audio Frequency Test, and Combined Functional Test. During the tests various parameters are measured, such as current and voltage.
To measure the parameters accurately, the DUT is powered via an external power supply, and its internal battery is removed. The tests can not be performed without having the device fully turned on. Some tests, such as a charging test, cannot be performed with the device's internal battery in place.
The DUT can be placed in a transport frame, which mates with a test fixture powered by the external power supply. After the device is connected with the external power supply, the device boots up since the device has been without battery power beforehand, and the tests are performed. If the device is booted up prior to insertion in the fixture, the device will lose the connection and will have to boot up again before the test can be performed.
Once the test is completed, the device is disconnected from the power supply and the next device is connected with the power supply. Upon being connected, the next device will boot up and the tests will be performed. As such, every time a device is connected to the power supply, the device boots up before tests can be performed.
DUT boot up can take 10-45 seconds, depending on the device. Since the test time itself is only about 30 seconds-2 minutes, the boot up contributes significant idle time to the overall testing process. Testing equipment and testing personnel are forced to remain idle while the device boots up, causing a bottleneck and preventing more devices from being tested during a given time period.